


Samuel 13:2

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Three Wise Monkeys [31]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Denial, Fluff, Gen, a cat decides he likes matt and refuses to leave, matt befriends a cat, more accurately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: It's not his cat, really





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Any Little Thing That Makes Us Feel Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031308) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock). 



Matt is _finally_ out of the hospital when he meets the cat.

 _Meets_ , not _gets_. People need to stop getting that wrong. 

The cat showed up on his fire escape. Due to the combined efforts of Claire, Santino and Melvin, his closets are full, so Matt left it a can of tuna.

The following morning, the cat is loudly purring in the sink, and Matt is left to wonder how he - or she, but Matt wasn't about to use his _hands_ to find out -got inside. 

Matt, bewildered, picked him up and dropped him back on his fire escape with another can of tuna. 

The following day, before going to work - _yes_ , he can go back to work, he feels perfectly _fine_ , and anyway he was already absent too long, his clients need him - he checks that the cat his outside and the window is locked, and leaves his last can of fish for him.

When he came back, the cat was sleeping in the sink.

Matt went back out to buy cat food. Because cats can become addicted to tuna, and if he did't feed him, his stomach noise would have kept him awake all night. 

(Yes, Claire, that's the only reason he did it!)

After that, Matt kind of... gave up on keeping the cat out, and kept a steady distribution of cat food.

But he doesn't name the cat, because it's not _his_ cat. It's just a cat. Who sleeps in his sink, and cuddles on his lap whenever possible, especially when he's sad or hurt, eats his cat food and occasionally shows up at the office with dead animals. 

But it's not his cat, really.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty Cat!


End file.
